Amor inalcanzable 6
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: Sexta parte de Amor Inalcanzable Personajes: Rivaille y Eren


**hola a todos!**** y gracias a las personitas que me ayudaron *w* sin ellas no iba a seguir, ya que es mi primer fic w y no se como lo hacen veo a otros autores, veo su gran voluntad (aunque sea para seguir) y yo recién comienzo esto D:**

**_nee-chan_ sin ti no pude hacerme una cuenta xD, gracias por ayudarme en todo, bueno también a todos mis amigos y demás ewe no me gusta ser cursi LOOL **

_los personajes no me pertenecen_

_advertencia: insultos D:_

_y lean xD_

* * *

**reconciliación**

-luego de ese encuentro inesperado, eren abraza a levi no quería que se fuera lo quería solamente para el ni el rubio con peluca lo iba a separar de aquel pelinegro, en cambio este se dejo hacia frio por la nieve eren como siempre una sonrisa boba, mirando que este se dejaba. no cruzaba muchas personas por aquella zona solo estaban ellos

-_lo amo rivaille-san_

_-como digas, mentiroso_

aun con su ceño fruncido no iba a perdonarlo tan facil y el castaño lo noto supo que el mayor ya no sentia lo que hacia tiempo ese echizo de amor se ebaporro, todo era silencio asta que eren empezo a llorar mojando el rostro del otro. sabia que lo habia perdido y no entendia el porque

-_porque lloras,mocoso?_

_- es que... no lo entiendo..._

_-estubiste con esa chica y me engañas... con tus mentiras_

se quedo helado como supo que ella lo beso, no podia ser verdad,seguia derramando aquellas lagrimas cada vez, el pelinegro se aferro mas,queria sentirlo pero luego lo empujo bruscamente para irse lejos pero el agarre era mas fuerte, no podia salir de el

- _eren... suéltame..._

_-ella me beso... yo no queria... porfavor no me odie..._

_-suéltame.._

eren lo alejo y lo miro tomandole del menton estaba roja la nariz del mayor,era triste no queria llorar pero las lagrimas, beso levemente los labios de este que estaban frios,suspiro por lo bajo y lo miro directo a los ojos que eran penetrante por mas que estaba asi el seguia con su mismo gesto,era algo que marcaba diferencia de ellos, esa barrera que jaeger fue rompiendo cada vez se volvia mas recistente sin dejar que nada le aafecte.

-_si en verdad me amas deberias creerme,te amo a ti... no quiero que me odie_

- _te amo mocoso idiota_

agarrando el cuello del saco que el castaño que llevaba,mirandolo mas serio a punto de matarlo con solo mirarlo,su aura era oscura, habia caido bastante bajo por un niño eso le molestaba molestaba que llorara y molestaba que una mocosa besara a SU eren,que eso este le trataba de decir que era "verdad" por eso lo agarro mirandolo con toda su seriedad buscando algo en sus ojos esmeraldas que decia que mentia y si eso resultaba no le importaba el bebe ni nadie que los mire patearia a este. pero como era verdad lo solto y bufo intentando volver a su mismo estado, el menor no entendia lo que ocurria y lo abrazo intentando darle cariño ahora si no aria tonterias para afectar la relacion o su vida estaria en peligro, por su culpa. lleron caminando tranquilo por la vereda que aun caia la nieve lleva al pelinegro a su departamento, entro el castaño

- _¡increible! es lindo_ _no pensaba que el pelinegro tendría todo impecable excepto por algo tenia una mesita con pañuelos pero no dijo nada al respecto

- _como digas, ponte comodo_ _cierra la puerta, quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos

- _rivaille-san te extrañe mucho_ _ mirandolo apenado

- _no vengas con esas cursilerías y ya quítate el abrigo__ molesto

-_eh? ah! si!_ _quitandose el abrigo y los zapatos

-_ tch... no grites..._ _va a la cocina

-_lo siento..._

mientras que de la nada aparece un neko pasandole en las piernas, ronroneando, el castaño sonrie y lo alza para acariciarlo llendo por donde habia ido el mayor caminando despacio,mirando cada detalle del departamento y a lo lejos ve la cama del mayor, algo le atraia y no sabia que era pero si entraba el pelinegro lo mandaria ala mierda y era mejor no hacerlo, llego a la cocina y lo mira estaba de espalda asique era o nunca, suelta el neko y va a abrazar al mayor por la cintura, estaba feliz asta que rivaille suando spira

- _eren, que haces?_ _preparado algo caliente

-_te amo rivaille-san_ _sonrie ampliamente

-_ah... ya basta de llamarme rivaille llamame levi_

el menor le lame el cuello al mas bajo asta dejarle pequeñas marcas, levi gime un poco entrecerando los ojos, se sentia feliz al tenerlo serca aunque pensaba como contarle del embarazo, suponia que el menor lo abandonaria y le diria algo como "eres raro" era mejor encontrar un buen momento para decirle. pero ahora se dejaria llevar por las caricias que le daba en el vientre, estaba agitado

-_le..levi_ _ bajando la mano

-_oye! aqui no.._ _alejándolo

_-ah! lo siento mucho_ _ alejandose

luego de eso ambos fueron al living para tomar la bebida caliente, eren un chocolate caliente y levi el cafe, era obvio que estaban en un ambiente silencioso solo se escuchaba la televicion que el mayor habia prendido, pero no habia palabras solo miradas que se decian miles de cosas, luego de terminar la bebida el castaño se acerco al mayor, queria tocarlo mas y no sabia porque pero le queria dar mucho amor

-_eren, tu no deberias ir a tu departamento?_ _sin mirarlo, no queria tenerlo mucho a su lado

- _me quedare contigo,puedo?_ _ lo mira como un cachorro abandonado (la visión de levi)

-_claro, puedes..._ _baja la mirada

lo abraza estando feliz y susurrando " _no te preocupes, dormie en el sillon_" riendo leve, el mayor levanto la mirada para mirar aquellos ojos de los cuales se habia enamorado, queria decirle que esperaba un bebe, pero no era el momento y lo besa suave en la mejilla sonriendo leve, aun llevaba semanas pero no queria ocultarlo asta que aparesca el bulto, luego de que se despidieron para dormir cada uno en su respectino lugar, rivaille dormia profundo mientras, eren estaba incomodo queria dormir junto al pelinegro, ese sillon era muy duro, suspiro para ir al baño, cuando su mirada llego a unos papeles, curioso revisaba y se percatava del que el mayor a un dormia pero cuando vio aquel papel de embarazo que daba positivo

-_rivaille-san?embarazado?..._ _pero el es hombre..._

miraba muchas veces el papel, como era posible y luego los celos comenzaron a llegar ¿acaso estaba embarazado del rubio? ¿acaso lo usaba para tener... no era algo absurdo ademas si no fuera por el castaño no estaria junto a el, pero aun pensaba de quien era el bebe ademas tiene pocas semanas,suspira y arregla los papeles, volviendo al sillon pensativo, cuando sus ojos se cerraron durmiendose, soñando con el pelinegro asta que alguien lo mueve, pero el castaño lo abraza, mientras rivaille se cae y bufa dejandose

-_oye eren... despierta_

pero el castaño aun seguia durmiendo y susurrando el nombre del mayor, abrazan dolo y este apoyando su cabza en su pecho,cerrando los ojos se sentia comodo y protegido pero luego decia por dentro "_si el supiera que espero un bebe de el_", suspira y se duerme, luego de casi una hora el menor se despierta y siente el peso del pelinegro

-_rivaille-san?_ acaricia el cabello.

-_oye... deja.. mi apellido_ -. molesto no quería que lo llame así

-_levi? asi quieres?_ -sonrie alegre

-_mejor..._ íe apenas, para luego darle un leve beso al castaño

-_levi... te amo mucho_ -. bajando las manos

-_oye! calmate_ ya que sentía las manos del menor recorriendo su cuerpo

- _quiero... hacerlo... puedo?_ apenado, hacia mucho que no lo tocaba

ve que el mayor se sienta en su cintura mirandolo serio y suspira, desabrochandole la camisa al menor, acariciando su abdomen,mientras el castaño miraba la exprecion del pelinegro. no queria hacerlo estaba incomodo por el bebe y ademas no sabe si debe tener relaciones o no, cuando de pronto siente las manos de eren que detenian su accion y mirandolo serio.

-_si no quieres no lo aremos_ -molesto

-_lo..._ va corriendo por las nauseas

-_levi..._

el pelinegro llego al baño vomitando, se sentia realmente mal, suspira de mala gana, cerrando los ojos, no le agradaba estar en ese estado tan indecoroso, ademas de ensuciar el baño, eren sabia lo que le sucedia pero era mejor no decir nada al respecto, entra en la habitacion y le acaricia el cabello al pelinegro, aun preocupado, le molestaba que estaba embarazado de alguien que el ni conoce _¿y si es de el?_ era imposible una vez tubieron eso..._ ¿de quien sera?_

-_levi, tranquilo... ¿estas bien?_

- _es algo que comi... ahora sal de aqui debo desifectar_- echandolo

-_eh? lo limpiare.. usted descanse_

-_usted?... soy tu pareja.. desgraciado_

-_aah! lo siento... ¿amor?_

-_vete de aqui.. esta sucio_

el castaño se va, mientras el pelinegro limpia el retrete con los implementos que estaban dentro de este, para luego bañarse, eren escucha el ruido de la regadera y se va a preparar el desayuno, ya que se habia enfriado arriba de la mesa, se dio cuenta que su pareja estaba algo obsesionado con la limpieza y la perfecion ya que habian estantes con diferentes aperitivos, entre otras cosas y hierve el agua ya que aun hacia frio, termino de ordenar el desayuno y el cafe para levi, se sento para esperarlo, cuando de pronto escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, y entra en la cocina el mayor

-_como te encuentras?_

_- deja de tratarme de usted... soy tu pareja,mocoso_

_-ah! si... como estas?_

_-y ya te lo e dicho, es algo que comi_

_-ah... eh te prepare el desayuno_

desayunando en silencio,una atmofera algo incomoda para el castaño queria saber de quien era, pero por otro lado no queria saberlo, tenia miedo de recibir una mala noticia, por lo menos pasaria una semana con su pareja, ya que tenia vaciones o mejor dicho lo que le quedaba de ella, miraba de reojo al mayor, que comia todas las tostadas que el menor habia preparado. agarro la ultima y lo mira sonriente

_-quieres?.._

_-tch... haz lo que quieras_

_-abre la boquita, amor_

_-amor? oye! no me llames asi desgraciado_

_-ah! lo siento levi_

el mayor cierra los ojos abriendo un poco la boca, mientras el castaño le da la tostada en su boca,sonriendo y viendo como este comia de a poco,sonrojado leve por la accion del menor aunque se comportaba diferente, _¿mas cariñoso o mas molesto_?, termino de comer y le muestra una pequeña sonrisa, y baja la mirada avergonzado, eren le acaricia el cabello sonriendo alegre

-_oye eren... quieres ir algun lugar?.. digo una..._

_-una cita? esta seguro?_

_- si no quieres no iremos_

_-eh si quiero ir, con mi levicienta_

_-le-levicienta?_

_-aahh no, lo siento... no quise hacerlo enojar_

el pelinegro lo jala y lo besa tierno, jugando con la lengua del menor aun besaba como un mocoso y eren sonrojandose al sentir ambas lenguas juntas y apega al mayor,sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del azabache, luego de unos minutos se separan, mirandose a los ojos, no habia necesidad de palabras en sus ojos expresaban lo que sentian y eren se separa de levi sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de rivaille. luego de recoger las tazas eren se dispone a lavar mientras levi se viste para salir, el menor ya estaba listo, aunque el azabache le obligo a bañarse ya que apestaba, luego de casi una hora salen del departamento y bajan por el ascensor, sin decirse palabras, llegaron al auto y se subieron , eren estaba feliz porque tendrian una cita aunque pensaba lugares romanticos, mientras el otro pensaba donde carajos lo llevaria ya que no sabia lo que pensaba un mocoso. luego de un viaje largo llegan a un parque de diverciones,el castaño lo miro ¿acaso lo trataba de niño?.. aunque no esta mal,sonrie y le daun beso en la mejilla

-_llegamos, bájate..._

_-eh?si.. tambien subira a los juegos?_

_-crees que soy un mocoso?_

_-aah! porfavor suba conmigo..._

_-eren... no puedo, estoy..._

_-eh no pasa nada.._

se va corriendo para comprar los ticket para jugar a los juegos sonriendo, mientras vuelve con el azabache que lo miraba molesto y cruzandose de brazos a punto de golpearlo por dejarle la palabra en la boca, el univercitario sube algunos juegos, saca fotos a su pareja cuando este se distraia o andaba comprando para comer, sonreia y se reia por la exprecion que tenia al comer o por lo feliz que le hacia estar con su pareja, cuando de pronto aparece erwin con un rubio, mira molesto la escena queria matar a ese tal erwin , se dirije asta el sin que levi lo notara, pero luego buscaba a su pareja ¿donde carajo se habia ido? asta que lo encuentra y nota al rubio, escuchando la conversacion entre ambos.

-¿_asique embarazaste a mi levi?_ -mirandolo molesto al rubio

- ¿_levi emabarazado?_ -levanta la ceja,sin comprender lo que decia el menor

-_no te agas, desgraciado_ -mirándolo con desprecio

- _EREN! el no es el padre _ -no quería ver pelear a SU mocoso

-¿_eh?_ -lo mira sin entender

_-¿padre?...de quien es?_ -el rubio también quería saberlo

-_eres tu eren.. tu lo eres..._ la mirada sonrojado

* * *

**bueno aquí termina el fic owo xD como sea, gracias por leer sayonara**


End file.
